


First Confessions

by pandacchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchii/pseuds/pandacchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's feelings find their way to Aomine</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Confessions

Kuroko sat in the booth across from Aomine, sipping his vanilla shake silently, watching the way Aomine bit into his own burger, his face elated with joy as he chewed happily.

“Damn, it’s been such a long time since I’ve been to Maji,” he sighed with content, closing his eyes.

“And why is that?” Kuroko answered back, keeping his eyes on the boy across from him.

_Babump. Babump._

Aomine finished chewing, swallowing the mouthful so he could talk.

“Freakin’ Satsuki won’t let me go eat Burgers anymore. Can’t eat them with my training regime or some shit,” he grimaced, picking up his drink to take a sip. Although, he didn’t do it all that carefully. His elbow banged against the side of the table, and his hand grasped air momentarily before grabbing the cup. Aomine’s mouth had a stray of Teriyaki sauce at the side, and it took everything in Kuroko to not reach over the table swiping the condiment off. But, he knew better.

It was also these little things that made Aomine cute in his eyes, ungraceful little gestures that others might think clumsy – he thought they were the most adorable things in the world.

With a sigh, he set down his own drink, putting aside his restrained feelings.

“You should listen to Momoi-san. She is your manager, Aomine-kun.”

The boy across met from him, met his eyes, giving him a sly grin.

“What Satsuki doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” he chuckled, and took another happy bite from the burger.

“Aomine-kun never changes,” Kuroko said with a little chuckle, moving his hand across his mouth to cover it.

Aomine of course, caught it – though it was only a small movement.

“What was that?!”

Kuroko looked away, feigning innocence.

“Oh, nothing… Are you ready to go play?” He said, grabbing his things and standing up, his tray in his hands; the trash neatly piled on.

Aomine’s eyes lit up at the words “play” and immediately forgot the light jab Kuroko had just made at him. He hurriedly wiped his hands on the napkins scattered around the table, and wiped the remainder on his jeans, not even bothering to clean his hands properly.

He gathered his belongings, sliding out of the seat with a grin, reaching his hand over, ruffling the top of Kuroko’s head.

_Babump. Babump. Babump._

“When am I not? Let’s go!”

Aomine hurried off, his stride easy and cool, as he worked his way out of the restaurant, humming the opening song to some children’s anime program.

Kuroko stood as if mesemerized momentarily, his body unable to move. He could still feel the way Aomine’s hands ran through his hair, those fingertips burning into him, leaving a trail of fire. The corners of his lips curved into a rare smile, his head bowed slightly, to hide it.

“Tetsu, you comin’?” Aomine called from outside, antsy, as his foot tapped impatiently on the sidewalk, his body already geared and ready for movement although he had just eaten a large meal.

“Yes, Aomine-kun.”  
\--  
Aomine bounced the ball against the court, the sound reverberating through the small park area. It looks as if they were the only ones on the court – just the way Aomine liked it.

“One – on- one?” Aomine asked with a grin, switching the basketball to his other hand, the bounces increasing at a faster pace.

Kuroko nodded, setting down his things at the bench next to the court, folding his jacket in a folded pile, next to Aomine’s, who had thrown his carelessly on the seat.

He positioned himself in front of Aomine, bending his knees, and angling his body forward, his hands in front of him, ready to play.  
Kuroko watched the way Aomine’s eyes shot side to side, his eyes taking in the whole court, taking in the small details that would work to his advantage. He noticed the size of the court, the distance he was from the basket, how far he was from Kuroko, everything that had become second nature to him ever since he started his love for basketball.

As he watched him, he couldn’t even begin to think of a way to counteract against the teen against him. He just liked playing with Aomine to see him just like this, to watch him – to watch his grace as he dribbled the ball against the smooth surface of the ground, to watch the way his face lit up as the ball would fit in the net, his eyes shining with success. Yet, these expressions were also painful reminders to him of the days in Teikou, in which they played like this everyday together.

As long as Aomine was happy with his current basketball – that was all that mattered.  
Aomine swung left, his head low as he dribbled past Kuroko, already jumping in the air, his back arched ash he threw his hands up into the air, aiming for the basket. The ball left his hands smoothly, falling in a perfect arc into the basket.

_Babump. Babump. Babump. Babump._

Kuroko straightened up at this, his eyes widening in taking in Aomine, taking in all of him. It was hard to realize that although Aomine really wasn’t the brightest, or more graceful in other places, he really was the spotlight of the court. He was the star.

The muscles under his skin tightened at every movement, the outlines showing against his skin. Kuroko swallowed, feeling his heart beat even faster as he started becoming even more self-conscious of Aomine. He noticed the small piece of hair that stuck out of the back, the wind sweeping it to the side, only slightly out of place.

_Babump. Babump. Babump. Babump. Babump._

Aomine landed deftly on his feet, a hand on his hip as looked over at Kuroko, with a grin.

“Still can’t stop me, eh Tetsu?”

Kuroko didn’t answer at first, but just held his gaze, unable to calm his heart that beat furiously in his chest. Yet, he maintained his calm expression.

“Is something the matter…?” Aomine asked, his face falling slightly, as he looked at him with concern, his brows furrowing slightly.

“I like Aomine-kun.”

Kuroko hadn’t really been planning on telling Aomine in that moment about his feelings, but at this point, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep it in for much longer. Although he did things he may not mean to do, he didn’t regret the things he did.

Aomine stared in shock at Kuroko, his eyes going wide, and a flush of red spreading around his ears.

“Don’t joke about that kind of stuff, Tetsu!!! C-come on,” he sputtered, flustered as he tried to make sense of what he heard.

Kuroko looked up at Aomine, and walked closer to him, stopping only a few inches away.

“I don’t joke.”

“I-..I- Are you serious?” Aomine looked away, his blush growing more evident. He covered his hand over his mouth, as he still reeled in surprise.

The blue haired teen sighed in impatience, as he grabbed Aomine’s hand away from his mouth, and stood on his tiptoes, his lips meeting Aomine’s.

He only held that touch for a matter of seconds, before pulling away, keeping Aomine’s wrist firm in his arms.

“Is that proof enough?”

Aomine blinked as if in a daze, his other hand tracing his lips at where Kuroko had just touched. He looked down at the other in questioning, before he bent down, taking Kuroko’s lips in his own.

“I guess… I like you too.”


End file.
